There are many diverse type of infant toys and devices, such as busy boxes played with by children to simulate the driving of a vehicle. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,994,153, and discloses a simulated vehicle control device for attaching to the rear of the front seat of an automobile. Another such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,375, and discloses a number of parts in operative relation simulating some of the controls of an automobile, such as the windshield, windshield wiper, etc.
However, as shown and disclosed in these patents, these simulated toys or busy boxes are composed of hard plastics or other hard materials which could endanger and/or damage a child or other person propelled into the toy. That is, if an infant was to stumble, or was throuwn into such devices during the quick stopping of a vehicle, the infant could be hurt by hard protuberances on the device.
Therefore, there exists the need for an infant's toy which can be utilized by the infant to simulate the driving activities of a parent or other individual, and which is soft and compliant to provide safety and other related features.